Tédio
by SweetLuh
Summary: . "Segui o olhar da Karin e... Ai. Meu. Deus! Aquele é Sasuke Uchiha, só pode!" - Oneshot SasuSaku.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, claro.

* * *

Oi pessoal! Escrevi essa one-shot num surto de criatividade. Háhá. Isso é muito raro, então espero que apreciem. Boa leitura!

* * *

Ah, tédio!

Será que não há nada para me distrair? Provavelmente não. Ótimo!

Esses dias não têm vindo ninguém interessante. Quem? Ah, tem alguns, como o ruivo e o loirinho simpático. Pena que eles já namoram. Sortudas devem ser essas garotas.

Oh, como eu sei disso? Tenho minhas fontes, _queridinhos_.

E por acaso essa fonte é a Karin. Como será que ela consegue? Bem, deve ser porque ela fica no caixa.

Daqui a pouco a loja abre. Já estou até vendo a fila lá fora. Ah, socorro! Por que logo agora o dono tinha que fazer liquidação? E ainda por cima, anunciar na televisão? Ta, eu acho que quem apareceu foi o irmão dele. Não sei. Não cheguei a ver.

O quê? Não é porque trabalho aqui, que devo ver essas coisas.

Apesar de que Karin disse que o irmão dele é um gato.

De repente comecei a ouvir uns murmurinhos atrás de mim. Estavam falando algo como "É ele!" ou "Ele _nunca_ vem aqui!". Coisas assim. Faz seis meses que trabalho aqui, então, ainda não_ aprendi_ tudo.

Segui o olhar da Karin e... Ai. Meu. Deus!

Aquele é Sasuke Uchiha, só pode!

Engasguei.

Todos me olharam, até ele.

Por que isso só acontece comigo? Tentei disfarçar, mas quem disse que eu consigo? Ouvi umas risadinhas atrás de mim. Vacas!

Abaixei a cabeça, e coloquei a mão sobre a garganta, tentando controlar a tosse.

Logo vi um copo com água na minha frente. Levantei o olhar e vi. Sasuke Uchiha!

Ok, ele estava com uma cara indiferente, mas e daí? Ele é ainda mais lindo de perto; e eu achando que isso era impossível!

De repente comecei a ouvir barulho de tosse atrás de mim. Ah, vacas! Quando é pra me ajudar ninguém nem dá sinal de vida!

Ta, exagerei.

Peguei o copo e bebi um gole de água. Consegui respirar normalmente depois de alguns segundos. Sem tosse. Aleluia!

- Obrigado. - Falei sorrindo.

- Hn. - Foi o que ele me respondeu. Sujeitinho frio! Fiz uma cara emburrada.

- _Sr. Uchiha_, podemos abrir a loja? - Karin perguntou, toda simpática. Ah, vai entender!

- Claro. - Ele respondeu indiferente. Pelo menos, ele não é assim só comigo.

A loja foi aberta e... _Socorro!_

Isso aqui vai encher, já estou vendo!

--

Correria para todo lado. Ser simpática com todos é difícil. Sorrio para todos os clientes, mas quando fico longe - nem que seja por um segundo, fico emburrada.

Ah, Deus!

Ainda falta _tanto_ tempo para a hora do almoço. Pelo menos, eu vou primeiro!

Bem, vou explicar;

Quando tem liquidação, a gente se divide em quatro grupos de cinco. Então o primeiro grupo vai almoçar, e tem trinta minutos para fazer isso. Logo quando voltarem, vai o segundo e assim VAI.

Complicado, não? É, eu sei. Também demorei a me acostumar com isso.

--

Aqui estou, comendo minha marmita calmamente. É, hoje não deu pra ir ao restaurante aqui perto, como sempre fazemos. Ah, estou morrendo de tédio.

- Hoje vai ser um tédio. - Comentei.

- É. - Karin concordou.

- Sakura. - Alguém me chamou. Olhei para o ser... E espera aí; Sasuke Uchiha me chamou.

- Sim, _Sr. Uchiha_? - Falei formalmente.

- Venha aqui, um minuto. - Ele falou, já deixando a sala onde estávamos. E claro, eu o segui, sentindo os olhares fulminantes direcionados às minhas costas.

Credo, se o olhar fosse arma, eu já estaria em baixo de sete palmos de terra!

Sasuke entrou numa sala e eu parei na porta desta.

- Para que me chamou, _Sr. Uchiha_? - Perguntei o mais educadamente que consegui.

- Quero saber se você quer ir num jantar comigo. - Ele falou de forma direta, mas mais como uma ordem; mesmo assim eu fiquei com cara de "Ele-me-chamou-para-sair?".

- Mas você nem me conhece! - Exclamei aturdida.

- Oras, e daí? - Ele falou. Ai, essa doeu. Depois dessa eu me jogo no primeiro buraco que eu achar!

- Err... - Eu não sabia o que fazer.

- Te pego as sete em ponto na sua casa. - Ele falou com um sorrisinho cínico. Continuou: - Pode ir para a casa procurar a roupa que vai usar.

Saí da sala com um sorriso bobo. Eu vou sair com ele.

E... _Talvez_ hoje não vá ser tão tedioso assim.

* * *

Deixem reviews. É muito, muito importante para mim. :D


End file.
